


Camping

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Docking, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: A brief interlude in the tent even when 'duty' is there after a great meal.





	

Noctis was the first to crawl into the tent. He had been dozing against his chocobo for the last hour anyway. Prompto crawled in next and sprawled next to Noctis in his normal spot.

Ignis looked over to Gladio who was looking content after his favorite meal. They had recently purchased some Noodle Cups™ and had recently acquired some shrimp to add. It was a good meal and, of course, one of Gladio’s favorites. 

“Should we retire?” Ignis asked.

Gladio gave a sleepy grunt and stood from the chair. The large man stretched and rubbed his face. “We should.”

Ignis could hear the something more in his voice. It had been increasing as the nights camping increased.

Ignis stood and started to shoulder off his suspenders as he walked toward the tent. Gladio took advantage of the loose piece of clothing and pulled Ignis close to him. Before Ignis could protest, their lips were crushed together in a demanding and needy kiss. 

“This is not the time,” Ignis said after they parted. It didn’t matter that he desired more.

“It never is,” Gladio grumbled and his eyes closed for a bit too long to be a blink.

“Duty comes first.” Ignis whispered and touched the rough face of the other man. “There will be time later.” 

Gladio nodded without another word. He untangled his hand from Ignis’ suspenders and moved to the tent and opened the flap. “After you.”

Ignis nodded and obliged. Removing his spectacles and placing them safely in a pocket in the tent before settling down where he normally slept. He relaxed further when the large familiar weight and warmth of Gladio moved in beside him. 

Sleep came quickly for Ignis. It always did as he had to train himself to sleep when he had the opportunity to sleep.

He was awakened earlier than was planned. A large hand was massaging his groin through his pants. He suppressed the gasp and opened his eyes to see Gladio looking him straight in the eyes.

Ignis reached down to stop the action before they got carried away and woke the other two they shared the tent with. Gladio’s mouth breathed by his ear. “Duty is sleeping.” His teeth grabbed his lobe forcing him to take a deep breath to stop from making a noise.

“Duty will wake up if you keep this up,” Ignis whispered harshly back. Gladio's hand still was firm in his crotch and he was not moving from his actions. Ignis attempts at trying to get him to stop were not working.

“Then you better be quiet,” Gladio said with too much humour in his voice.

Ignis thrust against the hand and then tried to calm his betraying body by controlling his breathing. Gladio keep his fingers moving despite Ignis attempts to pull his arm away.

“This is hardly fair,” Ignis gasped.

“Nothing about this is fair,” Gladio growled into his ear and moved his hand off the growing bulge in his pants. He was surprisingly efficient at undoing his pants and stuffing his hand down into Ignis’ underwear. 

Ignis was beyond fighting at this point. He chewed his lip to stop any sound from forming as he reached forward to grab at the other man. His hand finally was able to find what he was.searching for. Gladio had already taken the liberty of freeing himself and Ignis hand easily gripped the firm flesh.

He was rewarded by a throaty groan. Ignis responded with a whisper into his lips. “Careful. If you wake them, you will be left with blue balls for breakfast.” Rewarding the larger man with a light kiss before burying his head into his shoulder.

Gladio didn't respond with words or sounds. His grip shifted and tightened. Ignis felt his dick being drawn out of his pants into the heated space between them. Gladio effortlessly pulled together so their cocks were rubbing together.

Their finger twined together around their cocks as they stroked their fluids mixed making it smoother and easier and harder to control the noises he wanted to make.

Gladio was breathing heavy into his ear that was causing his stomach to tighten. Ignis gripped his arm to warm him that he was not going to last much longer.

It seemed he was not to far off as well as the larger man increased the pace of the stroking. Ignis grit his teeth to stop the cry as his core soared and he felt both of their cocks pulsing together.

They seemed to breathe together as they recovered from the quick encounter.

“When we get back to a hotel, I'm going to fuck you so hard in the shower,” Gladio blurted and before Ignis could tell him how inappropriate that was, despite the flutter it caused to his stomach, he was silenced with a kiss. The kiss was not as needy or demanding as before but there was still 'want’ in that kiss.

“At least it will be clean then,” Ignis whispered back. He was greeted with a deep and rewarding chuckle.

Gladio moved away from him briefly to bring a cloth in to clean them up. It was quick and efficient. Like he always was. They were soon both tucked back into their pants and back into sleeping positions in record time. 

Ignis reached out and offered a good night kiss. Running his hand up and down of his jaw and then threading his hand behind his head. 

“Sleep well,” Ignis whispered. He could feel Gladio smile as he settled down to finally sleep.

Ignis leaned heavily against him and was easily calmed by Gladio’s breathing and the birds outside.

On the other side of the tent Prompto and Noctis looked at each other with large traumatized eyes.

“Dude,” Prompto said in a panicked whisper.

Noctis swallowed and tried to think of something to say.

But Prompto continued. “I have the weirdest boner right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little story because I had a dream about these two.... 
> 
> Still getting a handle on these characters, but I adore these two so so so so so much.


End file.
